Visões de um futuro
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Lois tem a chance de ver o seu futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Batidas na porta do seu apartamento fazem Lois acordar. Ela pega o relógio e vê que são 8 horas. A preguiça ainda tomava conta de seu corpo, mas as batidas à porta, cada vez mais insistentes, a fazem levantar. Enquanto caminha em direção a porta, Lois pragueja alguma coisa, no entanto, ninguém a ouviu. Ela abre a porta e vê o rosto sorridente da sua prima.

-Chloe! Será que você não poderia esperar mais duas horas? Hoje é sábado!- ela reclamava enquanto Chloe entrava no apartamento.- O que você quer?  
-Eu preciso da sua ajuda.  
-Seja o que for, a resposta é não.  
-Lois.- Chloe pedia encarecidamente -Nem vem Chloe. Da última vez que você me pediu um favor eu acabei como stripper numa boate -Mas dessa vez é diferente. Eu prometo.  
-O que é dessa vez?- Lois já via um pequeno sorriso de vitória se formar no rosto de Chloe e completa- Mas que fique bem claro que não estou aceitando nada, apenas estou curiosa.  
-Ok Lois. É o seguinte: Eu só quero que você vá visitar uma pessoa.  
-Quem?  
-Uma mulher que diz que pode prever o futuro. A que tudo indica ela é um freak.  
-Chloe me poupe! Você quer que eu vá ver uma vidente? Por que você não vai?  
-Por que se alguém do D.P. descobrir, eu perco o meu emprego. Esse tipo de coisa é só para repórteres do Inquisitor.  
-Já que é assim... por que você quer que eu vá visitá-la?  
-Eu quero ver se o que dizem é verdade. Sabe como é.. eu ainda preciso manter o Mural do Esquisito atualizado, mesmo que só na minha mente.  
-Ok Chloe!- Lois se dá por vencida- Só vou tomar um banho e nós vamos ver essa tal mulher.

Chloe sorri triunfante.  
-------

-É aqui!- dizia Chloe enquanto conferia o endereço anotado em um papel.  
-Tem certeza?-Lois perguntava desconfiada, já que a fachada parecia a de uma casa normal.  
-Bem, foi o que me disseram. -ela aperta a campainha- Você já sabe o que fazer né? Quando acabar liga pra mim que eu venho te busca, ok?

Lois sorri contrariada, Chloe sempre a metia em enrascadas. Enquanto sua prima ia embora, Lois ouve passos de dentro da casa, segundos depois alguém abre a porta. Uma mulher amigável, que aparentava ter mais de 60 anos.  
-O que deseja minha jovem?- perguntava ela educadamente.  
-É que minha amiga me falou que aqui morava uma vidente.  
-Sua amiga lhe informou errado. Eu não sou uma vidente, sou apenas uma das aberrações causadas pela maldita chuva de meteoros.  
-Me desculpe pelo incômodo!- Lois se preparava para ir embora.  
-Mas se você quiser ver o seu futuro, eu posso ajudá-la

Lois sorri agradecida, e a mulher a convida para entrar.

continua... 


	2. Chapter 2

A casa possuia uma decoração normal, pelo menos para uma pessoa daquela idade. Os tons pastéis predominavam em todo o ambiente.

-Nossa, aqui dentro não era como eu imaginava!- comentava Lois ao entrar na casa.  
-E o que você esperava? Paredes coloridas, bola de cristal e tudo mais?

Lois apenas sorri sem graça, confirmando.

-Menina, eu já lhe disse que não sou uma vidente. Tudo isso aconteceu por causa da última chuva de meteoros, onde eu acabei perdendo o meu marido, agora eu ajudo as pessoas com a driblarem o destino, se desejarem.  
-Eu sinto muito!- Lois diz, penalizada.  
-Não sinta querida! Era o destino dele.- A mulher aponta um sofá para Lois sentar.-Você está pronta?

Lois apenas assente com a cabeça.

-Então me dê sua mão e feche os olhos.- Lois estica a mão um pouco desconfiada. A mulher coloca a mão de lois entre as dela, e Lois sente algo estranho.

Lois abre os olhos lentamente, e a primeira coisa que vê é uma superfície de madeira. "Onde eu estou?" Ela se perguntava mentalmente. A última coisa que se lembrava era da tal vidente que não era vidente, mas como ela tinha ido parar ali? Aos poucos ela vai se apercebendo que está sentada, e que provavelmente estava dormindo. Uma voz insistente chamava o seu nome, provavelmente era aquela voz que a tinha feito acordar, ela levanta o rosto e se depara com uma redação de um jornal, mas precisamente o Daily Planet, ainda chocada Lois se vira para ver quem a chama. Era um rapaz, mais novo que ela, com uma câmera pendurada em seu pescoço.

-Até que enfim você acordou Lois! O chefe quer saber se você já acabou a matéria?

Ela o olha ainda assustada. Ela se vira e vê no monitor um texto digitado.

-Fala pra ele que está tudo ok!

Nessa hora Perry abre a porta da sua sala.  
-Lane! Vem aqui agora!  
-Tô indo.- Ela responde prontamente e vai até lá.

-Sim...?- Ela procura alguma coisa que possa identificar aquele homem, até que vê a plaquinha em cima da mesa que vinha escrito "Perry White- Redator Chefe"- Pode falar Sr. White.

Perry estranha o modo como Lois o chamou. Mas deixa passar despercebido.

-Onde está o Clark?  
-Anh?- Lois paralisa ao ouvir aquele nome.- O Clark? Eu...eu não sei. Por que eu deveria saber?  
-Talvez por que vocês são parceiros?- Perry responde sarcasticamente.- Quando você o vir, fala que ele está atrasado com a materia.  
-Ok Sr. White!  
-Ah! Lois! Entrega o seu artigo ao Jimmy e tire o dia de folga, você não parece nada bem.

Lois sorri concordando. Depois de voltar a sua mesa e imprimir seu artigo, ela o entrega ao rapaz que a havia acordado, a quem ela deduzira ser Jimmy Olsen. Mas Lois não foi pra casa, afinal nem sabia onde morava. Ela apenas ficou sentada imaginando como ela havia se tornado jornalista, e como ela e Clark se tornaram parceiros.

contiua... 


	3. Chapter 3

Lois fica sentada, olhando tudo em sua volta, aquilo era tão estranho. Então aquele era o seu destino? Ser jornalista? Logo ela que odiava aquilo? Nessa hora a porta do elevador se abre e ela vê finalmente alguém que ela conheça, embora ele estivesse um pouco mais velho e agora usasse óculos.

-Hey Smallville! Não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz em te ver!- Ela sorri para ele.  
-O que você está querendo Lo?- Ele a encara desconfiado.  
-Eu preciso de carona para ir para casa.- Lois sorri para ele, já que ele era a única maneira de ela descobrir onde morava.  
-Ok! Deixa só eu entregar o artigo pro Perry, depois nós vamos pra casa, ok?

Lois balança a cabeça concordando, mas algo que Clark disse a deixou preocupada. -Vamos pra casa? Eu hein! Do jeito que ele falou parecia até que...- Ela balança a cabeça na tentativa de mandar embora aquele pensamento idiota.

Clark sai da sala de Perry e ele e Lois vão embora. No caminho, Lois permaneceu calada. Não sabia o que dizer. Se fizesse perguntas demais, Clark estranharia, e se comessasse a conversar sobre o trabalho ela não saberia nada. O silêncio era a melhor alternativa.  
O carro para em frente a um prédio onde Lois supôs que morava. Ela saiu do carro e deixou que Clark a conduzisse até a sua porta. Ao chegar em frente ao seu apartamento Lois abre a bolsa, para procurar a chave, ela abre a porta e entra, quando ela ia se virar para agradecer a Clark tudo o que ele fez, ele está do lado de dentro, trancando a porta. O coração de Lois acelerou. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, ela não seria tão burra de ter caído na conversa do Farmboy. Quer dizer, ele era bonito e tinha o seu charme, mas era o Clark, não dava pra entender. Ao chegar perto da lareira, Lois vê uma foto do seu casamento, ela parecia estar feliz e ele também. Então esse seria o seu futuro? Ser Jornalista, trabalhar com o Clark e ainda por cima se casar com ele?

-O que aconteceu com você Lois Lane?- ela se pergunta. 


	4. Chapter 4

Enquanto ainda estava de pé, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu, Clark se aproxima sorrateiramente, e a abraça. Aquele contato tão, próximo, fez Lois voltar.

-No que você está pensando, amor?- Ele pergunta, susurrando em seu ouvido.  
-Nada, apenas pensando na vida.-Ela sorri desconcertada pela aproximação e se afasta.-Então , onde você se meteu, o Perry te procurou a tarde toda.  
-Eu te falei onde eu fui, lembra?  
-Ah sim!- Lois disfarça. Tudo aquilo era tão estranho. Parecia que estava num universo paralelo.  
-Vai querer jantar?  
-Não eu estou sem fome.  
-Você realmente está bem?- pergunta ele preocupado.  
-Smallville! Eu estou ótima, tá?- Ela diz um pouco irritada, fazendo-o sorrir.Ela arqueia a sombrancelha e ele se aproxima surpreendendo-a com um beijo. Ela sentia seu coração pulsar cada vez mais forte, mas não entendia o por quê, afinal Clark Kent nunca chamara a sua atenção. Quer dizer, não de tal maneira que a fizesse casar com ele. Clark se afasta sorridente.  
-Eu vou tomar banho. Quer vir junto?- Ele sorri maliciosamente -Eu ainda tenho umas coisas pra fazer, não vai dar.- A surpresa do convite era tanta , que ela nem conseguia pensar numa desculpa melhor.

Assim que Clark vai tomar seu banho, Lois pega o jornal que estava emcima , ela precisava se destrair, alguma coisa precisava tirar Clark Kent da sua cabeça. Mas o mais estranho é que perto dela, ele parecia, mais leve, solto, ele parecia muito feliz. E isso realmente era estranho, já que eles dois sempre brigaram muito. Ela olha pra capa do jornal e vê uma matéria que lhe chama atenção.

"Superman, salva avião em pleno vôo- por Lois Lane"

-Quem será esse Superman? 


	5. Chapter 5

Pela manhã, Lois estava indo ao trabalho, decidida a descobrir quem era esse tal Superman, a quem ela parecia conhecer tão bem. Ela estava tão destraída que sequer percebe um carro que para a seu lado 


	6. Chapter 6

No jornal, Lois analisava todas as matérias que já tinha feito, a maioria delas sobre o Superman. Parecia que ela era a repóter preferida dele, o que fazia com que ela sentisse mais culpada. Cada vez que ela lia sobre o Superman, a certeza de que existia algo mais que uma simples amizade, aumentava.Será que ela fora capaz de fazer isso com Clark? Era improvável. Mas como explicar o que ela estava sentindo? Ou então o jeito que ele a olhava?

Lois decide voltar para o apartamento, o único lugar onde ela poderia ficar sozinha, e poder entender. Ela se senta no sofá, e o turbilhão de pensamentos voltam a atormentá-la. Ela estava indgnada consigo mesma. Como ela pôde ser capaz de trair Clark? Ninguém merecia isso. E muito menos ele.

-Se já não bastasse o que eu acho que sinto por um, ainda vem outro pra bagunçar ainda mais.- reclama ela frustrada, quando se joga no sofá.- Se esse é o meu futuro, preciso fazer mudanças urgentemente!  
-Posso saber o porque?- pergunta Superman, ao entrar pela janela. Lois se assusta ao vê-lo e pensa em expulsá-lo dali, afinal Clark poderia chegar a qualquer momento.- Está acontecendo alguma coisa que eu não sei?  
Ele se aproxima,e a abraça, na tentativa de confortá-la, pois ele conhecia muito bem aquela mulher.  
-Amor! Não importa o que seje, você sabe que sempre pode se abrir comigo.  
Lois o encara, deixando seus rostos próximos, Superman se aproxima mais e a beija. Aquele beijo, e a sensação que ela sentia, aliviou o seu coração. Ao voltar a encarar aqueles olhos novamente, tudo foi confirmado.

-Acho que eu só estava precisando de você.-Ela sorri, já não conseguindo mais negar o que sentia.  
-Então que tal...- Ele susurra algo em seu ouvido, fazendo-a rir.

Eles foram para o quarto. Onde se amaram gentilmente. Lois nunca se sentira tão confortável, tão protegida nos braços de qualquer outro homem. Ele era por quem ela procurou a vida toda, e parecia que a recíproca era verdadeira.

Eles estavam abraçados, deitados na cama.

-Quer saber, eu não mudaria nada na minha vida! Eu tenho tudo o que eu sempre quis.- fala ela sorridente.  
-Ah é? E o que é?  
-Um emprego estável, um carro legal, embora ele quebre de vez em quando, parece também que eu tenho um super-herói particular.-Ela faz uma pequena pausa antes de continuar.- Mas eu nunca imaginei que eu teria você. Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis, embora eu tenha demorado um pouco a perceber isso.

Ele acaricia o rosto dela, e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado.

-Sabe, eu mudaria uma coisa na minha vida.  
-E o que seria?- Ela apóia o queixo no peito dele, dando-lhe total atenção.  
-Teria ficado com você desde o primeiro dia que te vi!

Ela sorri e ele a traz para mais perto e volta a beijá-la ------

Lois abre os olhos e vê a bondosa senhora a sua frente.  
-Que hora pra me trazer de volta, hein?-reclama Lois.  
-Gostou do que viu?  
-Por mais estranho que pareça, sim!  
-Gostaria de anotar alguma coisa? Pois você esquecerá disso em alguns minutos.  
-Não, acho que é melhor esquecer, por que só assim as coisas continuarão do mesmo jeito.  
-Bem já está na minha hora.- Lois se levanta e anda em direção a porta.- Muito obrigada!  
-Menina! Posso saber o que te deixou tão feliz?  
-Só fiquei surpresa com o que vi. Nunca pensei que o meu futuro seria assim, e não estou disposta a perde-lo.  
-Boa sorte!- desejou-lhe a mulher, e depois fechou a porta.

Como que num passe de mágica, tudo o que havia vivido naquela estranha experiência foi apagado de sua memória. Ela avista Clark que vinha dobrando a esquina.  
-Lois! A Chloe me mandou até aqui. Ela estava preocupada.  
-Não se preocupe Smallville, não aconteceu nada.  
-Como foi? Qual vai ser o seu futuro? -Eu não lembro!  
-De nada?  
-Nadinha! Mas algo me diz que algo maravilhoso está reservado pra mim.  
-Agora fiquei curioso.  
-No momento certo você saberá Clark Kent.

Lois dá o habitual soquinho no braço dele, e eles vão embora dali, sem sequer imaginarem o que o futuro lhes reservava. 


End file.
